Never Could Say Goodbye
by Gohan's Saiyan Warrior
Summary: 3 words: that's all it took for Goten and Bra to break apart but Goten goes into desperation when something bad happens to Bra. How will he be able to heal and forgive himself? How can Bra convince him it wasn't his fault? Please read it :-


**My New story please enjoy! A few facts..**

**Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter**

**This contains Bra/Goten and Pan/Trunks if you don't like, don't read it**

**I Don't Own DB/Z/GT or any of its character just the story line**

* * *

**Thanks to my Beta-Reader, Kim. You ROCK!**

* * *

It was a hot damp night; the black sky was covered in bright stars. It would have been a nice evening if a certain saiyan wasn't missing. Earth's Special Forces - also known as the Z-Fighters were all gathered at Capsule Corp.

Bulma was crying on Vegeta's shoulder. He was trying to be tough for his wife, but had trouble showing it. Pan was sobbing on her boyfriend Trunks, he held her tightly while trying to hold back his own tears. One boy was pacing back and forth in the room. His onyx eyes filled with worry as he ran his hand through his flaming black hair.

"Goten, calm down. You're gonna go right through the rug." Goku told him.

Goten glowered at his father. "Calm down… how can I calm down, when I'm about to have a heart attack?!" Goten nearly screamed at his father.

"Goten, we understand what you're going through." Gohan reasoned.

Goten glared at Gohan, his eyes a bright teal. "No you don't, Gohan! So don't you dare tell me you understand! My mate has been kidnapped, and I can't even save her! Who knows what sick bastard took her and what he could be doing? She could be dead for all I know!"

Goku went over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Goten, calm down… Bra wouldn't want you to react this way!

Goten's eyes returned to its regular color as he bowed his head. "I know Dad. I'm so worried about her. What's troubling me the most was before she left…I told her something out of anger and it really hurt her... and me"

"What did you say, Brat?" Vegeta demanded.

Goten remained silent.

Vegeta growled before his eyes turned teal and his hair blond. He marched up to Goten and yanked him by the shirt. "You got 5 seconds before I snap your neck...

"I told her 'I hate you'..." Goten muttered under his breath, but Vegeta heard him.

Goten never even flinched when Vegeta brought up his fist to connect with his face. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and got in between the two saiyans.

"Why would you say that to my daughter?!" Vegeta yelled. He was beyond livid.

"We were both upset. I couldn't control my temper, and it slipped out." Goten replied quietly. "I swear I want to take back every word."

Vegeta turned his back to him. "You better pray to Dende she forgives you."

Suddenly, Goten held his head in pain. The whole room was spinning, and his vision blurry.

Pan went to help her brother. She held on to his arms, trying to keep him from falling. "Goten, are you alright?"

"No...My head..." he slurred before falling unconscious.

Pan was about to fall with him, but was grabbed by Trunks.

Chi-Chi rushed over to her son."Goten, are you alright! Speak to mommy! Honey, wake up!" She screamed frantically.

* * *

_**Bra opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she tried to see her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being with Goten before something hit her, and she fell down. Her hands were chained above her head. She struggled to get out them, she grunted as she fought to free herself.**_

_**"**__**Saiyan proof chains… do you like it?" a deep voice asked. **_

_**A bald man appeared in the room. He had a sly smirk on his face with armor that looked like her father's.**_

_**"**__**Who the hell are you?" Bra demanded glaring at him.**_

_**"**__**I am the mighty Nappa." he replied, and walked up to her. "I used to be in combat with your father, Vegeta."**_

_**Bra gasped, but then smirked "Wait, you're the guy my father killed for being so weak."**_

_**He growled and slapped her across the face. "That doesn't matter now does it? He took my life and I want revenge."**_

_**"**__**Good Luck with that." Bra told him. He grabbed her by the throat and watched her squirm.**_

_**"**__**I could kill you, you know and be free of an enemy, but something is stopping me. Do you know?" he asked with a smirk.**_

_**She scowled. **_

_**"For his daughter, you're very pretty."**_

_**Bra kicked him in his special part. He winced and let her go. She coughed and let oxygen back into her lungs. He looked at her with hateful eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine when he got closer, and squeezed her eyes shut.**_

* * *

Goten shot up and screamed. "Bra!"

"What happened, Goten?" Trunks asked worriedly. His friend had tears in his eyes - They had moved Goten into Trunks' room.

"A guy named Nappa has her...he just..." Goten didn't have the heart to finish, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

By the look in his eyes, Pan and Trunks knew why Goten stopped.

"Goten...he didn't?" Pan almost whispered.

Goten could only nod his head slowly.

"We need to save her!" Trunks exclaimed. "Now!"

Goten stood up and so did Pan. They touched Pan's shoulder and disappeared.

They arrived at a huge mansion. It was very creepy, and Pan grabbed Trunks' arm. They went in and looked around. It was full of cobwebs and dust. A female cry was heard. They recognized it as Bra.

Goten snapped at that moment. He saw red and clenched his teeth. He went super before shooting off, followed by Pan and Trunks.

"Bra!" they called out. "Bra, it's us!

"Goten!" Bra screamed in horror. Goten flew toward the sound of her voice.

* * *

"Bra!" he busted the door open, and saw Nappa holding a ki knife to her neck. Her clothes were ripped and there was blood on the ground.

"Don't move." Nappa smirked. "One step and this bitch is history."

Goten glared at Nappa. "Never touch a saiyan's mate!" He shot his strongest blast toward Nappa, but before it reached him he stabbed her in the stomach and pushed out the way. Nappa took the blast head on, and was burned to ashes.

Goten scurried over to Bra who was holding her stomach and breathing heavily. He fell to his knees and placed her in his lap. Bra opened her eyes slowly.

"G-Goten.."

"Shh…It alright I got you." he said in a soothing voice.

Bra started crying.

"G-Goten, I'm sorry. I-I could never hate you." Bra apologized.

Goten was also crying. "I'm sorry too. I never should have told you that I hated you. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me. I love you more than anything."

* * *

Trunks and Pan finally found them and raced over to the couple. Trunks removed his jacket and laid it on Bra.

"Bra, are you alright?" Pan asked.

Bra nodded slowly before closing her eyes.

"Let's get her out of here." Goten ordered.

* * *

Pan teleported inside Capsule Corp's living room. Everyone gasped when they appeared. Vegeta and Bulma's heart dropped when they saw Bra. Vegeta got on one knee and placed a hand on her forehead.

_'Bra, can you hear me?' _Vegeta asked_._

_'Daddy?' _Bra responded_._

_'What did he do to you?'_

_'Daddy, he...he' _Bra's voice cracked_._

_'What?'_

_'He raped me' _she answered

Vegeta broke the connection and backed away slowly. "No...No..."

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"That sick son of bitch!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What happened, Vegeta?" Goku questioned going up to his rival and friend.

"The sly bastard… He raped my daughter!"

Everyone froze except Trunks, Pan and Goten. Bulma was in utter shock and sadness. She was so shocked she passed out.

Vegeta attempted to reach for Bra.

Goten pulled her closer. "Please." he said about to breakdown. "Don't make me let her go."

"She needs medical attention. Let's get her to Dende, he can heal her." Goku pleaded with his son.

Goten only nodded his head.

Pan touched Goten's shoulder, and Trunks held onto her. Everyone except Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the Ox-King grabbed on.

* * *

When Pan teleported them to the lookout. Goten laid Bra gently on the ground. He stood up and shot off to somewhere.

Goku looked at everyone before he went off to find Goten.

* * *

Goku soon found him sitting on the edge of a cliff. His legs bent and pulled together with his arms wrapped around them - his head resting on his arms. Goku walked over to his son and sat down next to him.

"Dad, I failed." Goten mumbled.

"At what, Goten?" Goku asked.

"Protecting Bra... I'm her mate. It's my job and responsibility."

"Goten, you couldn't have seen this coming. We all thought Nappa was dead. He surprised us."

Goten looked at his father. "You don't understand." he sighed before laying his head on his knees again and staring down. "You love Mother more than anything, right?"

"Yes, I'd give up my life for her." Goku responded.

"I love Bra more than anything. She keeps me happy and full of hope. When I said those words, they not only hurt her, but killed me."

"Goten, I…"

"I watched him take advantage of her. No one should ever have to experience that. I felt so helpless. I couldn't save, or even be there to comfort her." Goten wept.

Goku felt sadness for his son. Goten was right, no one should have to live through that. He couldn't feel what his son felt, or experience what he saw, but Goku knew it hurt him badly. Goku rubbed his son's back as the latter released all his anger and sadness through tears. Goten had finally broken-down and reached his limit…


End file.
